DE-A1-41 15 907 discloses a cable-laying plough for laying cables in the ground, in particular in the ground under water. In this case, the blade of the cable-laying plough has arranged in front of it a rotating cutting wheel which, in addition, is made to vibrate vertically, with the result that hard objects located in the region of the trench which is to be excavated may thus also be broken up thereby. This cable-laying plough excavates relatively wide trenches by displacing the soil with the aid of the plough blade. Such machines are used, in particular, in coastal areas and under water using corresponding control devices. For laying operations in the ground, the material is usually removed over a width of from 60 to 100 cm and a cable-laying depth of approximately 70 cm, with the result that the outlay for the laying operation is relatively high.
Furthermore, DE-A1-30 01 226 discloses a line network for transmitting signals, the signals being passed through fibre-optic cables which are laid in a network of pipes or ducts of an existing supply system. In this case, however, fixed cable-laying routes are predetermined, and inlets and outlets for the cable which is to be laid have to be provided in a suitable manner therein.